OC in Fairy Tail
by foreverhere202
Summary: Follow along with my OC as she explores the realm of Fairy Tail as a Death gods daughter. She meets Sting, Rogue, and Minerva. Will there be OC X OC or OC X Sting maybe even OC X Minerva. (no OC X Rogue) sorry maybe next story
1. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AT ALL (but I wish. also Death the Kid references!)8

OC'S POINT OF VIEW:

My name is Haley shinigami (i'm sorry I couldn't think of anything else

I woke up to a new day, I sit there looking out the open window as the wind blows my black and white striped hair blew around me. I sighed ready to face the day with a line of suitors ready to take me from my home and wed me as soon as possible. I hear a knock on my door as my father walks in, that is when I knew something was going to happen and I didn't like the looks of it.

"Hey there kiddo", my father says with a look of fake joy.

By the look on his face I knew that the news he was going to tell me would affect my life forever.

"Hello, Father." I state plainly due to just waking up with the sun glaring in my eye.

"I need to tell you something and it doesn't please me in the slightest." I roll my eyes.

"Tell me then, don't be shy. I can take it, I am older and not a baby", I said with pride and a hint of boredom.

"Well, you need to leave.", that knocked the wind right out of me.

"Bu-u-t why? Did I do something wrong? Am I a problem child?", my fathers eyes grew solemn.

"No, in fact you are the opposite of that, I am sending you to Earth land heart of Fiore. You will end up in a forest, I want you to be careful also. There are many monsters and rouge mages. I want you to make sure you have your double bladed scythe and flying skateboard at all times got it?", I nodded my head. "Okay then after breakfast I want you to get dressed, and I will teleport you there right after",with that he left the room. All I did was just stare at the door.

TWO HOURS LATER

I went upstairs, after breakfast. I live alone with my father; it was kind of awkward this morning, so I ate as quickly as I could. When I got to my room I went to my closet pulled out the perfect outfit for the day.

It had started off with white and black striped halter, that ended at my naval (belly button). My bottoms were a black pair of shorts ending mid thigh. My shoes were a black pair of combat boots. I put my hair in a braid that ended at my butt.

As I walked down the stair to my fathers mansion, I passed by a few maids with solemn looks as I passed by them. I went down the hallway and went into the living room were my father was with a portal open showing a forest full of life. As I stepped towards the portal I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was my personal butler Michael. I smiled as I shook his hand off of my shoulder and took my first step into a new life until the end of time.

THANKS FOR READING NO FLAMES please !


	2. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR DEATH THE KID OR SOUL EATER(NOT SOUL EATER FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER) Maybe another story!

* * *

Haley POV (OC)

I woke up to see grass and trees surrounding me, while the light of the sun is shining in my eyes. I groan as I feel my back and arms pop while I stretch out. As I look around I see the forest is full of wild animals, and in the distance I can see people walking in my direction. Following my instincts I run and hide in a hollow tree nearby just in time for the two figures to be twenty feet ahead. I see that they are both male, one with blonde hair and one with black, longer hair. I decide to pop out when I couldn't hear them anymore, I stick my head out and see that the area is clear for me go and I step out to see the two guys from before in the tree above.

They jumped down, and that is all it took for me to summon my double bladed scythe to my side. With a fire of rage burning in my eyes the two men put up a defensive stance. I stood there waiting for them to take the offense and beat them, but no attacks came at me. Just wanting to go a summoned my skateboard and flew away before any questions could be asked.

As I look behind I see there faces, shocked, wowed, running at me - wait running at me! I kick the air to move faster and eventually I don't see them anymore. I take a few deep breathes and slowed to a stop. As I feel a grip on my shoulder I turn around to see a boy just a little older than me maybe a year with a flying blue cat.

* * *

 **I WILL NOT POST JUST ONE TONIGHT ANOTHER ONE IS COMING LATER Ciao minna!**


	3. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS ANIME**

"Hey, let go of me Pinky!", I yelled.

Just then, five other people came. I summoned my weapon and noticed they all had a tattoo on one part of there body. The two guys from earlier were in the mix too, I glared a thousand daggers at everything in my line of sight.

"WHAT did you just call me?!", I rolled my eyes.

"Pinky, are you deaf or something", I shook off his hand and turned around to find my personal butler behind me." Hello Michael" I said plainly.

"Hello Lady Shinigami" , I roll my eyes and hug him.

"You can stop being so formal now. My father isn't here to see us, what are you doing here anyway?", just as he opened his mouth to speak, the blonde dude spoke instead.

"Excuse me, but doesn't shinigami mean death god?", I nodded.

"Wait you are a death god?", I shook my head.

"I am the daughter of one, once I turn eighteen I become a full fledged god", while bouncing on my toes.

"Woah, lets fight!" the pink headed one said with glee and eagerness.

"If you pick a fight with a god of death, I can't guarantee your soul's safety."(I know not original NOT MY QUOTE)

"Wait Haley just be careful okay I don't want to see MY girlfriend getting hurt", I went up to my toes to kiss his cheek.

"I will, there is no need to be fussy, Love ya."

"Love you to babe"


	4. The New guild

As I summoned my weapon, I had the sudden urge to put both my hands on the ground and scream 'EARTHQUAKE'. Listening to my instincts, I sent my weapon back and dodge a beam of fire just in time to not get burnt. As my hands touch the ground, I felt a sudden surge of power wanting to be released for the whole world to feel.

"Earthquake", I feel the ground shake underneath me and send those strong waves towards fire boy.

He starts to look very sick, 'this is the moment', I thought to myself.

I feel the urge to release even more power and I sent a nearby boulder at his weak body. Seeing he is knocked out and the worried expressions on the blonde girl's face I stopped my assault and claim my victory.

"What was that?", I heard the red head spoke.

"I don't know I just went along with my instincts, and decided to do what they told me. To be honest he was kind of easy to defeat.", I said sheepishly.

"Would you like to join our guild?", I heard a voice behind me and see a chick with black hair and the same tattoo on her as the blonde and black haired boys.

"What's a guild?", the question resounded through the forest until one brave soul decided to break it.

"Well it is a place where mages go to meet new people, form teams, take down bad guys, and to become more well known in the world of magic.

"Oh okay, well then fine", I smiled at her.

"My name is Minerva, I already know your name so save your breath. You could be a new face around the guild. We haven't accepted a lot of new guild members, due to SOMEONE not letting many people in", I turn my head on it's side to show that i'm confused.

"Who's not letting a lot of people in and why?", I said forcefully.

"I am", I turn to see the blonde haired boy blushing in embarrassment and quivering in fear." Well I d-d-don't let a lot of people in due to the fact that some people aren't made to be a Saber tooth mage. They are weak with little to none power, and couldn't survive the job requests we receive daily.", I nod in understandment.

" I see, but you cannot judge people based on how powerful they are. They could get stronger, what are all your names before I forget to ask later.", I folded my arms in front of my chest pushing my breasts up more.(and not on purpose either)

"Names Sting", I nod in recognition.

"Rogue", I look at the black haired boy and saw many similar traits.

"Lucy"

"Erza"

"Gray, and this idiots name is Natsu"

"I heard the Ice pick"

"You want to go, huh flame brain?"

"Yeah I do, lets go right now", with that they start to fight with clothes flying everywhere.

"And I am Happy"

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Haley Shinigami, death god's daughter", I smirk.

STING'S POV

Before meeting Haley Rogue and I were coming back from a mission along with Minerva. As we were walking, I smelled a new scent, it smelled of Honey and coconuts.(I really like coconuts)

While walking a girl about sixteen or so stood up and saw us. She decided to hide from us, Rogue and I had decided to sneak above her and see if we could et her to come out. When she gets out Rogue and I jump from our branch and land behind just in time to see that her hair was black and white before she turned around. She had red eyes, fair skin, and her bangs covered her eyes when she looked at us. 'Man she looks like Rogues younger sister.' She suddenly summoned a scythe of some sorts and out of nowhere a skateboard lands in her hand, with that she flew away so quickly Rogue and I had to use our magic to speed up our run just to be a few feet behind her.

Here we are now taking Haley to saber tooth with us. Man she can be scary, she was so intimidating she was like two Minerva's wrapped in one body. I shivered. Here I was groaning my head off an a train as I see Haley with a annoyed tick mark on her head as she is probably deep in thought. When the train finally stops at Crocus station, we all stand up and exit the train. Except me I jump onto the platform and kiss the ground, Minerva only rolls her eyes while Haley laughs and says something to Michael.

We finally get to Saber tooth and you could here everyone talking and laughing together. As Minerva opens the doors...


End file.
